Antennas are commonly used in wireless communication systems in which the antennas radiate power for signals to be received and transmitted through the antennas to appropriate signal transmitters and receivers. Adaptive antenna refers to an array of antennas capable of dynamically changing its antenna pattern to adjust to noise, interference, and different paths of users using the antenna, etc. Adaptive antennas form beams for transmission and enhance signals because they can adjust their patterns to track mobile users. Switched beam technologies use a number of beams at an antenna site for the receiver to select the beam that provides the best signals. Smart-antenna systems usually include both adaptive antennas and switched beam technologies. The number of antennas in an array for use in adaptive antennas and/or smart antennas varies depending on the applications using the antennas, the distance between the wireless transmitters and receivers, whether the system processing the wireless signals are powerful or not, etc. However, in general, the more antennas are used in a system, the better it is for the system's reception and transmission performance. Unfortunately, as the number of antennas increases, transferring the data through the antennas becomes more difficult and expensive because adding antennas to a system results in additional components and costs to the system. For example, in various cases, additional radio-frequency (RF) data paths must be added, and, as the number of these paths increases, the interface between the paths and the baseband chip becomes more complicated. Additionally, various current approaches do not provide the flexibility in choosing and/or adjusting the number of antennas as desired. Once a number of antennas are designed for a system, the system is fixed with that number of antennas. Consequently, there is a need to provide mechanisms to solve the above problems and associated issues.